The game
by scooter619
Summary: Sora and co. as well as some new characters have to save the world in a cruel game of luck,skill and courage
1. Chapter 1

Warning this fanfic will contain strong language infrequently if you are easily offended then do not read! Don't say I didn't warn you because I just did.

Note: There will be a good few original characters appearing at some point a few are main characters others will be less important to the plot

Also I apologise if I make any mistakes in Disney (most likely to happen) or final fantasy (not likely but everybody makes mistakes) please tell me so I can learn and correct it if the world or character makes another appearance. As well as any spelling or grammar errors

Prologue: An urgent message

Sora was in the cave drawing on the walls. Sora came away and the picture that used to be him and Kairi now also had Donald, Goofy, Riku and King Mickey.

Riku: So that's where you've been all this time. Come on!

Sora: What's up?

Riku: You'll soon see come on Kairi's waiting.

Sora: right

Sora and Riku ran out of the cave as quick as possible without either indicating to do so they were racing to Kairi who was on the beach. Riku made it first.

Riku: I win now Kairi show him

Kairi: It's this

Kairi brought out a parchment and in the bottom right corner was the Kings symbol.

Sora: Let's hope its good news

Sora read the letter aloud

Sora(reading): _I don't have much time to write this but you guys have got to get to hollow bastion ASAP the world's could be in serious danger if you don't signed Mickey Mouse._

Sorry this isn't up to much right now but I swear it will get better I'll write the next one straight away. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so I just decided I'll write the next one even if it has only been a day lol 2 reviews though thanks all the advice I got was creative I was expecting more rants about why I was wrong but thanks I learned from the reviews.

Chapter 1: Hollow Bastion?

Sora looked at the parchment in his hand then looked to his friends.

"How are we gonna get to Hollow Bastion we don't have a gummi ship". Sora said this with a great sigh as he looked at Riku who seemed to have a very optimistic attitude. Riku gave a grin as he looked at Sora.

"What about the door to light" He said calmly.

"The what"? asked Kairi. Riku began to explain how when he and Sora were trapped on a dark beach the keyblade created a door back to Destiny Islands. Sora interrupted.

"Yeah that could work but I'm not sure how I did it". Sora made a valid point the keyblade acted on its own. " But maybe if this is an emergency the keyblade will react itself again" At this Sora held out his ultima weapon keyblade in front of him and waited hoping for a miracle alas it never came but then Riku and Kairi drew there keyblades and hoped the same as Sora but still nothing happened.

All hope seemed lost the king was obviously in such a rush to save the worlds he hadn't thought of a plan.

"Looks like we can't" Kairi started.

"Don't say that" Sora seemed to pour his heart into his next statement. "We will find a way we always do". At that Riku ran away shouting something that was too hard to hear. "Where's he going" asked Sora as he and Kairi began to follow.

"Hey Riku this isn't a time to race you know" Kairi yelled. As Riku stopped and called over.

"Just follow me" Sora and Kairi obliged and followed but what they saw was something they didn't expect shadow heartless!

"Try to catch one "Riku commanded "I'll use the darkness to create the door. Sora and Kairi were impressed by Riku he had really thought on his feet but before they could even draw there keyblades Riku finished off a good few of them which they should have expected as these heartless went down easy only one remained. Riku stared at it and like a predator pounced trying to catch his prey he missed but the shadow jumped right next to Kairi who grabbed it and handed it over to Riku.

"Ok remember there is a good chance I might turn into Ansem I mean Xehanorts heartless again but I'll still be me" Riku said this to explain that he could control the darkness. Riku then grabbed the heartless by its skull and commanded Sora and Kairi to take his hand. They listened to him and followed his orders. The darkness engulfed them and shortly they were in Merlins house.

"Good timing go meet Leon because this is urgent". Merlin ordered them to go as Sora and Kairi looked at Riku who had maintained form.

"Let's go" Sora cried out.

Thanks for reading I'm gonna write the next chapter today as well and maybe a good few more and in the next chapter there will be original characters introduced as well as the plot and by the way if you want to have a character in the fic tell me I'm designing a villain who will appear much later but you can give them a name weapon etc. But not too much of a back-story for that character but for a less important character who might appear in only one or two worlds fair enough explain their back-story if you want.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be the first story to include original characters.

Chapter 2: Meeting the troops

Sora, Riku and Kairi sat outside the doors to the castle of Radiant Gardens. Sora pushed the door to enter.

"Hey Sora" cried out a familiar voice as a girl came walking towards the trio.

"Hi Yuffie " Sora replied. " This is Riku and you already know Kairi. After the hellos Riku asked the important question.

"Where's Leon and The King" He tried to get the question in quick so they could get to them quicker and find out what the problem was. Yuffie's face went blank as she answered.

"The King hasn't been here for months but if you wanna see Leon go to the computer room" Riku gave quick thanks and all three started to head for the computer room.

They were walking through the halls when they saw a less familiar face run towards them. It was a boy with dark spiky hair, a cut on his bottom lip; a long sword on his back, wearing jeans and a white shirt with a pattern that looked like a large tattoo and he looked around 14 or 15. As he got closer he began to speak with a West of Scotland accent.

"Hey buddy are you Sora" He said looking at Riku.

"No I'm Sora " Sora replied.

"Aww crap you must be Riku then aye?" He said turning to Riku

"That's right" he replied.

"And Kairi so where's the other two you know the two who were here three months ago fae Disney castle the duck and I wanna say dog but I've really nae clue " The Scotsman was about the same height as Sora and although his accent was a bit thick he was pretty easy to understand.

"They never came with us" Kairi answered the question bluntly without any explanation but the Scotsman who was about her height merely shrugged and said.

"Ah well they'll show up in their own time oh where are my manners names Raddshin but call me Scooter hate it when people call me by my real name he said sticking out his hand for the trio to shake. They all obliged Scooter was the likeable type easy to get along with. "Anyway s'pose yous are looking for Leon well he's in the computer room I'm gonna head doon there anaw I mean as well Sorry I'm a Scotsman as you can guess" He said this with a chuckle.

As they walked down the hall Sora looked at the Scotsman he was a little shorter than him but he obviously had a heart almost as big as his sense of humour. Scooter then started to speak.

"Now there's a lad in here he'll likely give you trouble but just ignore him he's always been a twat but i think you'll like the rest 'course if the arsehole gives you trouble I won't hesitate to fight him partially to defend you but also any excuse to fight and he really deserves it". They had reached the door that clearly read _pull_ but Scooter pushed it and started to swear before realising what it said. He then proceeded to pull the door open holding it for the trio. Riku went to take a step but the Scotsman told him lady's first and he stopped.

They entered and Scooter ran over to a boy much taller than him and started to speak.

"Is he in Trons world" he got a quick reply from the taller boy who spoke with a similar accent.

"Aye" was the simple one words answer. The boy then introduced himself to the three from Destiny Islands as Tagger.

"Sorry about the idiot you were stuck with" he obviously meant this as a joke because Scooter started to laugh as if to say that's me. "Anyway I need to ask 

can I see you're Keyblades". The three summoned there Keyblades as Tagger brought out one of his own it was black with a tint of red at the top and tow bat like wings but the strangest think about it was the curved top looked like a massive fang. Sora looked at it he had a few different looks for his but nothing like this it looked almost evil.

"The reason it looks the way it does is because its infected I went to Halloween town and a new type of Vampire heartless took a big bite out of it morphing into this now I need to fight a certain amount a day just to live but with heartless attacks it's not that tough". Kairi then noticed one other boy in the corner of the room who hadn't said a word she approached him and before she could speak she heard the words come out of his mouth.

"Go to hell bitch". Scooter heard this and walked over to the one in the corner and got into his face the boy was slouching down so they're faces touched. Scooter then started to speak.

"I sincerely hope you ain't being unkind to a girl Slicer". They all turned round and saw a fire in Scooter's eyes. The one named Slicer spat on Scooter and said

"And what if I am". Scooter punched Slicer in the face dropping him to the ground. As Scooter walked away he was saying

"I hate injustice and a gentlemen should treating a lady like that is injustice". Slicer got up and seemingly out of nowhere drew a large scythe. Scooter stared at him and brought out the sword on his back. It was quite long and would need to be held two handed but it wasn't very thick it was flaming red with a white line across one side and a black one across the other. At that instant two boys walked in one quite short (around Scooters height) with red hair with heavy gold armour, the other was taller with dark hair and heavy and had light red armour.

"Not again" said the one in the gold


	4. Chapter 4

Ok it's been pointed out that my grammar between quotation marks could use some improvement so I'm gonna work on that thanks for pointing it out.

Chapter 3: Tales of the platoon

Scooter and Slicer kept eye contact neither of the two seemed to want to make the first move but Scooter put away his sword and smirked as he proceeded to say.

"How boot we make this entertaining for the crowd I mean they might no have heard of charmer's I know most folk hawvny I mean haven't, s'cuse the accent" Slicer growled as his English accent now came through clear as he was speaking clearly.

"Why would **I**, want to do a thing like that?" he paused for a brief second before saying "I mean look at you Raddshin , you draw your blade at the least the obvious sign that I am better than you not to mention these scum don't deserve to see the great power of the water charmer Slicer."

Scooter laughed and then made an interesting proposal.

"How 'bout this then I'll use my charmer abilities and you can use anything you want also if you beat me using scythe or ability I'll let you hawv drago destroyer but if I win you hawv tae apologise for your ignorance before fancy a wee wager?" Scooter seemed surprisingly nervous. The boy in the gold armour looked shocked.

"Scooter, you sure buddy I mean it is drago destroyer" He sounded so different from Scooter, Tagger and Slicer. His reply came from the one in red who had an accent similar to Tagger and Scooter only a little less gruff.

"Aye Cand, but it is Scooter"

"And there's no chance of him changing his mind, is there Scooter?" asked tagger who seemed to have the control of his Scots better. Scooter simply shook his head he had barely blinked he kept his eyes on Slicer. The one in the gold armour Cand spoke once again.

"Well I'm gonna introduce myself at least names Cand, my parents named me after my home country of Canada for some reason but my best friends seem to be Scottish for some reason." The three from destiny islands all identified themselves at the same time. Then Slicer came out with an inappropriate comment.

"What the hell I am not going to fight in front of you dicks." Then he stormed out the room.

"At least we aint arseholes who shit on everything" yelled Scooter to a huge response of laughter.

"Thanks" Kairi said this straight to Scooter. He just shrugged but Sora then asked him a question he wasn't too keen on answering.

"So all of you what's your story." The one in the red armour who was now removing the armour to reveal red ninja robes answered first.

"Well first I'm Shooter-"

"Wow wow" interrupted Scooter "What's wae aww the names ending with er listen you writer come up with something more original or I'm leaving this story".

Back to the story

"Well first I'm Shine and yes I am a ninja, and my story well my world, Zanarkand was destroyed so I took off and decided my skills could help other worlds since... " He took a long pause before finishing his sentence with "I couldn't save my own"

"But all the world the heartless destroyed came back when Sora saved them"

"It wasn't heartless, no heartless I could take but that** thing **was too much I was lucky to be alive if I had won maybe, maybe Zanarkand would still exist." It seemed tough for Shine to say this but it meant he could trust the newcomers.

"It wasn't your fault" Riku said what he believed "I mean I caused my world to be taken by the heartless, but you seem like a good guy."

"You did nothing Riku" Sora told Riku the truth Riku did nothing the heartless weren't his fault. Cand told them he had no story he was just a fighter. Kairi asked the question Tagger and Scooter didn't want to hear

"What about you two we know a little about you Tagger but..."

"I canny say for my buddy's sake" was the reply Scooter gave whilst looking at Tagger.

"No Scooter we're gonna be oan the same side so they deserve to know" Tagger said this to Scooters shock "And I'll tell them but it could take a good while."


	5. Chapter 5

You may have noticed I mentioned charmers (Scooter and Slicer) and never told you what they were well the next 2 chapters which are all about Scooter and Tagger should address that and they will be narrated by Tagger.

I apologise for the wait because I'm back at school i won't get on the computer as much however summer break starts soon so I'll be back soon yay

Thanks for reading

Chapter 4: A charming memory

It started 6 years ago I was 10 I lived in a world called... Siren that's what we called it. A good place until those bastards showed up. We were fighting like always and like always Scooter won. Scooter used to say things like:

"Someday I'm gonna get outta this place and fight be a hero" or "Someday I'll leave this place how do I know 'cause you can't fight destiny and how do I know it's destiny because destiny is something we carve for ourselves and that's something I plan to do." We were walking down the street when "**They**" came just the three of us me, scooter and Rykes.

"Haw Rykes." He was always quick to answer.

"Yeah." He replied

"Do you hear that" I asked

"I do" Scooter answered and was quick to jump to conclusions "Sounds like trouble lets go." We followed him but what we found wisnae all that great. "what the" Scooters words were enough the image was too much but yeah ten year olds had to witness it. The entire town was on fire and we could see the ones that caused it 3 men, red robes their conversation was a strange one.

"Skyre did you hide it did you hide X" said the first

"Yeah yeah yeah" the second replied

"I assume that means X is well hidden" said the first turning to the third. The third seems to lead as I heard him say

"Yes but we are not hidden with it come Sazur Skyre when the game is compete the boy will be ready." Scooter of course jumped out with just a plastic sword and decided tae attack the fire starters. 'course he was easily beat but after that it got weird they walked over to me and they said the words that will forever haunt me.

"Boy when X is ready so shall you and then the plan will come full circle but how about to convince you we take your friend here." With that they were away and I sat there looked to my side to see that Rykes was gone but then it got weird around Scooter there were rock floating and thats when we met old master Yen sid.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay but I'll be able to write a bit more now. By the way the robed 3 are no original characters the names I used are code names I haven't decided who they all 3 will be but I know 1 and I have a good idea about another.

Chapter 5 A Younger Old Man

We escaped the village but there was nowhere to go, we were pissed off. The paranormal activity around Scooter continued with small tremors nothing serious more annoying than anything else. Neither of us understood it but the land seemed to be responding to his anger.

"So the charmer is with the Keyblade master good." We turned round to see an old guy with a beard we didnae realise at that point who he was. Scooter bellowed with nothing but anger

"What the hell is a charmer, what the hell is a Keyblade master and most importantly who the hell are you."

The old guy spoke his voice seemed cold but still he was a cool dude.

"I am Yen Sid." I was shocked, we both were Scooter was about to apologise but the master wanted to answer our questions it seemed. "Firstly A charmer is a very powerful magical entity; they can bend the elements to their own will quite impressive I must say, even for a sorcerer of my standards. You Raddshin are one of them.

"I'm a powerful magical entity but I'm just a backwater town kid." Scooter said it with a half smile half frown. "To be honest I'm nobody at least, nobody special. Yen Sid continued.

"Actually you are a legendary warrior who is supposed to help fight off the three who burned down Siren." Yen Sid smiled for the first 

time yet "It is written that the earth charmer, you is to lead the 4 legendary warriors, the four great charmers who will aid in fighting the great evil when their time comes, Charmers have not been seen in a good hundred years. Yen Sid paused for about a minute. "Apparently they will re-appear at worlds end and."

Yen Sid took a longer pause. "A Keyblade master is someone just as special they wield the mystical weapons known as keyblade's and you Tagger are one of them, however you yet have your keyblade strange. Yen Sid acted pretty weird after that as if pondering why I had no Keyblade yet. "You better come with me to my tower, you both need training and You both need your weapons of legend keyblade and sword." Yen Sid explained some more on the way about how the there are weapons only charmers can tap into and how Scooter was the second he'd found seemed kinda amazed by Scooter being a Charmer. Hard to believe he could bend the Earth 'till after training.

(Back to normal)

"So how did you get your Keyblade?" Kairi asked. Tagger shrugged as if to say it just happened.

"The Charmer's sound powerful." Sora said.

"Well I am dunno about Slicer nah he is I'm just messing." Scooter rushed it all in at once. Sora, Riku and Kairi all spoke at the same time with the same shock.

"He's a Charmer" They all cried out. Shine replied.

"Yeah the water charmer, didn't you see his scythe?" Shine continued. "Well Scooter will show you Draco Destroyer soon anyway."

"You don't wanna say it do you buddy." Cand interrupted "Well I will Shine fights special too, he'll show you later right?" Shine nodded. "And just so ya know we met them while they were out training, To think I gave up mercenary work for these three huh."

At that moment Leon walked through with Donald and Goofy. And said two words that was all they were.

"Go gather the rest." They all went to leave but Leon looked at Sora, Riku and Kairi and said "you three stay they know where to find them."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait again but I've been busy I'm going to get up chapter 7 on Monday without a doubt I apologise completely

Chapter 6: twisted toy's of madmen

Leon stared at Sora and then began to speak.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked.

"Nope" Riku replied. Leon began to explain why they had been summoned.

"Maleficent found... something, an ancient scroll speaking of a sick game where the punishment for defeat is." Leon paused before finishing with "death." Sora, Riku and Kairi looked on in shock and Leon then went on to say "The problem is we have to play it because it talks about a weapon that can only be unveiled by the game, we don't want it but if we don't accept Maleficent's challenge it counts as surrender." Sora had never seen Leon in a state like this he seemed to be upset but his hard shell wouldn't let him show it.

"And you want us to play in this game?" Sora asked. Leon gave a nod. "I'll play but I don't want the others involved!" Sora replied.

"Hey you think you can stop me you've got another thing coming but Kairi should stay out." Riku said with a chuckle, Sora gave an accepting nod.

"To be honest I wanna go so I know you two are safe"

"'Course they'll be safe their going with me aint they." Scooter said coming through the door with Cloud, Aerith and Tifa. "And I know a thing or two aboot surviving had to do it out there training for a couple years wisnae that hard." Kairi then looked at Sora and Riku and said.

"Well if I go you know I'll be safe." She had them there. Scooter then turned to Cloud.

"You sure you don't wanna reconsider?" he asked

"You've learned enough now the time has come to find you're light, besides I have to find Sephiroth" He replied. Scooter shrugged and said to Cloud.

"I just thought it would help to have a former Soldier with us." Cloud replied with.

"Soldier, maybe in my mind." Cloud started to walk out the door when he heard Aerith say.

"No he said you should live for the both of you and if he was in Soldier you were in Soldier got that?" Cloud stopped dead.

"My promise to Zack you're right but I can't go I'll stay but Leon will need help here." Sora turned to Scooter and whispered something into his ear.

"Who's Zack" he asked Scooter's told him it didn't matter it's Clouds business no one else's. "Yeah you're right."

A little while later and everyone was present in the small room it was cramped, very cramped. Scooter began to speak

"All right everyone knows the situation now right well things are gonna get a little tougher the rules of the game Okay well its quite simple get all the stones before maleficent does any questions, no good. Tagger put his head in his hands and walked up to speak "look there are these things called hale stones, no not hail stones but hale stones they contain the power to release this weapon whatever it 

may be all we know is it's in Siren. Tagger stopped to give someone else a chance to speak no one did he had explained it much better than Scooter. "The reason we know it's in Siren is pretty simple the guys in the red robes left it there and there is a damn good chance we'll have to fight those bastards at some point. Tagger took another pause no questions again so he continued. "The Hale stones can increase a person's power however if someone carries more than two it can be dangerous, there are twenty stones in total so each team, ours and Maleficent's has 10 members each with a captain and a home base however we'll speak on who's on the team and what we'll use as a base more later. Tagger paused there was one question this time from Kairi.

"Okay so how do they get the weapon?" Tagger answered it quite quickly.

"Get all the Hale stones." He continued after a short silence "but there's a catch essentially there is one rule get the stones at all costs, so it is likely there will be losses." Tagger was done everyone had heard what he had to say and then discussions started about the team.

I'll unveil both teams in chapter 7, and in a short while the first of the robed trio will be revealed, thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: There is a very good reason I haven't wrote anymore for ages is because I've decided to go a slightly different route with the story but that won't come into effect until much later and I have spent months talking with friends on where I should go and the new story is much better so don't worry I'll continue to write this story until I reach the conclusion and trust me that's ages away.

Also if anyone wants a character in this story feel free to design one hero or villain if I like them they may play a bigger part in the story but not everyone can be in the story and not everyone can have a big part sorry.

Chapter 7: The team

"Okay we need ten members and to be honest I don't want to be the guy left behind then again no one does" Cand told Shine this hoping for some sort of reassuring reply that he would definitely get in, he never got it.

"Yeah it would be a shame to feel left out " replied Shine "but I feel safe considering that I've a whole stealth thing going on ye know what I mean?."

"Guess so man but what do I have I'm not a ninja or a charmer or a keyblade master so to be honest I'm screwed." Cand was really hoping for sympathy but Shine always told things straight.

"Suppose that's true" Shine saw that Cand was upset so he decided to try and make things easier for him "But look obviously Sora, Rikku and Kairi will get in, Scooter's a charmer so he's a dead cert, Tagger has a keyblade so that's likely although the whole vampiric thing could work against him but assuming they all get in that's only five spaces filled so-"Cand interrupted him there.

"What about Slicer?"

"I wiz half hopin' his attitude would prevent that then again he is a charmer but still that's six spots filled meaning there would be four left now I would say Donald and Goofy would get spots and then there would be only two left so assuming that Leon and the others will stay here and help with intel etc. Those two spots will be for me and you." Shine's face lit up as he had logically figured out the teams he thought.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see" said Cand.

One hour later and the teams had been unveiled it was the ten Shine had said but Leon indicated that Maleficent might not stay within the bounds of the rules and if that was the case neither would they and there could be some help out there (Cand figured Cloud was the help as he had mentioned keeping his promise alive.) Everyone was happy even Slicer

Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

* note: the reason this hasn't been updated in so long is because looking at the story it was pretty thin and had little to do with kingdom hearts e.g talking about hearts etc. So I had a very long thought about this and got a better idea of where the story should go (all be it gradually) I promise you this will be a better story when it reaches a certain point all I can say is that there will be a new type of enemy different from a heartless, nobody and unbirth (heartless and nobody's will still be in the story however as little is known about unbirth's they will not).

The captain?

Scooter thought for less than a second then blurted out "So who's the captain we haven't decided yet so I say the ten of us have a vote and no voting for yourself Slicer and oh I vote for Shine cause he's um well the best leader I s'pose."

"Thanks buddy I suppose I'll vote for you then" Shine replied. Slicer grunted then got into Scooters face declaring.

"If it prevents you from being in charge, god help us if you were then I vote for Shine."

Tagger then said "He might be a bit abrupt and in you're face but when it comes to adventuring and fighting Scooter is the best so he gets my vote." Sora was struggling to keep up with how quick the four had voted Riku however had no problem.

"I say Sora" Riku shouted out in the same fashion as the others. Kairi followed suit.

"Yeah I vote Sora too." Kairi shouted out.

"Well gawrsh Sora you may be our buddy be Shine has special expertise in situations like this that's why I have to vote for him sorry" Goofy looked straight at Sora whilst he spoke. Sora looked straight back at him and replied.

"That's fine and since he voted for me I've gotta vote for Riku"

"well I have to vote for Sora he is my pal after all" Donald declared this as everyone turned to Cand and waited for who he would say if he said Sora or Shine they were captain, if he said Scooter it was a three way tie and if he said anyone else Sora and Shine were tied.

"Um well Shine did lead his own battalion of ninjas back in Zanarkand" Cand said gingerly. Shine made a swift reply stating that it was only ten men or so. "Um Shine this is only ten men and um lady and um duck and err goofy I mean um dog (?) Either way I vote for you."

"Well then what do we do now I mean where do we go bud I mean captain" asked Tagger in a sort of half mocking sense.

"Hmm let's get in the gummi ship then we'll decide who goes to what worlds"


	10. Chapter 10

*note I had already wrote this chapter but I thought it kinda sucked so I decided to rewrite it and make it a lot better. Believe it or not Golbez wasn't supposed to make an appearance until later but since I think he's one of the better final fantasy villains I put him in now. Also Shines fighting style I tried to make it like something from a fighter game It'll be explained better in the next chapter.

Golbez!

The ten walked towards the hanger as Cand explained how proud he was of the gummi they were taking as it's the biggest in existence and he helped build it. Whilst all this was going on Goofy came out with. "So guys who's on Maleficent's team?" Scooter laughed out loud and cried out.

"Don't know don't really care whoever it is I'll charge through 'em without I mean without much bother but". Scooter then paused for a second and finished with a much more serious tone. "We heard she's really upped the ante this time serious bad guys y'know which is strange cause I never saw her is the type tae work wae guys stronger than her fear of being overthrown ye see." Riku nodded and then made comment on what the swordsman had just said.

"Well she had me on her at want point and I'm stronger" Riku said this mockingly however Tagger answered this in a more serious way.

"Big difference she had leeway over you buddy and I would hate to think she's got something like that over these guys given some of the rumours I've heard." Sora had to ask.

"So why are these guys so bad?" Tagger turned to Sora.

"Well I've heard rumours about some of them there's this one guy looks a bit err wits the word effeminate but he can use very powerful magic and apparently he has one very distinguishing feature" Tagger stopped "A tail." Tagger then went on to the next of the great villains "And there's this ginger..." Cand gave Tagger a dirty look. "err I mean red head swordsman really weird guy says some pretty daft things talks aboot the gift of the goddess him I met once strange thing was he wasn't really that evil he helped us take oot some heartless all I can tell you is he's fast very fast shame I never got his name." "And there's another one don't know much about him just his name but he's still tough his names G-" Tagger was cut short by a low voice saying.

"Golbez" In front of the team was a man clad in black armour he was quite tall and looked opposing. "That would be me now to end this before it's even begun heartless ATTACK!" Golbez summoned simple shadow heartless and Scooter fell over laughing.

"Wit shadows ye think shadows can stop us" he cried out mockingly although it was hard to hear over his laughter. Everyone held out there weapons except Scooter who was still on the floor laughing at the shadows. Shine stuck out an arm.

"please I wanna show you lot something" Shine moved into battle with a pair of sai at first he seemed to just be randomly moving but shortly he took out 2 shadows after which he shouted out "Blitz Blaze" and in an explosion of blue flame all the heartless were defeated. Shine smirked but then he felt a blast of dark energy hit him. Scooter looked straight at Golbez and barked at him "you don't hit a man when his backs turned" Shine got up. And muttered something along the lines of I'm fine. Then he took a battle stance and said to the others without taking his eyes off Golbez. "get to the gummi I've got this." Shine didn't like this way of fighting because he couldn't see Golbez face as it was hidden under his helmet normally Shine normally wore a mask for that purpose but it was in the ship and he couldn't get to it so his face could be seen. Shines dark that blue hair flopped over his left eye helped as he could see through but his opponent couldn't. Golbez then took in Shine before declaring.

"You use shintak very impressive" Shine smirked. "But that could be a threat so I'll have to stop that" Golbez then stuck out his right hand and cried out "Osmose." Shine then started to speak

"What the f-"

*note: for anyone who doesn't know Golbez is the main villain of final fantasy 4 and is one of my personal favourite villains he uses the powers of darkness in 4 so he's perfect for kingdom hearts. Also Osmose is a spell which absorbs mp for anyone who never knew that either.

Thanks for reading I bet you can figure out what Shine was saying lol also in the next chapter

Shine vs. Golbez (and no shine want be able to use his shintak he has no mp left :P)


	11. Chapter 11

Note* shintak works by Shines movements and attacks as in when he does certain things in battle he can use shintak it's sort of like a fighter game. Sorry I was going to put that in but I ran out of time

Divide and conquer

"So you know the spell" Golbez questioned Shine. Shines response was simply to nod. "Hmm you are a true ninja waiting for my attack then I will grant you're wish Firaga!" Shine jumped barely dodging the blast of flame that was fired at him after which Shine proceeded to attack Golbez however it was a trap as Golbez shot a blast of darkness right into Shines face . the pain was excruciating however Shine never showed it Golbez looked straight at Shine and declared "You will have to do a lot better than that Blizzaga." The icy blast caught Shine as he was still recovering from the dark blast. This time Shine couldn't help but scream out in pain. "Good show me the pain you feel lead you're anger build and you're focus disappear" Golbez spoke down to Shine like he were a small child Shine knew that he was right though he would have to control his emotions.

"see you'd think that but you let your guard down" Shine cried out as he struck Golbez but his night black armour protected him from shine doing any major damage. "Damn" Shine yelled out.

"Time to finish this Thun-" Golbez never got the chance to finish as Shine jumped into the air and at struck Golbez skull had he not been wearing a helmet Shine would have killed him.

"I may not have my shintak but I can still beat you" shine remarked he looked like he was going to smirk but chose instead to keep his face stern.

"Hmm impressive" Golbez complimented "but like me early you left your guard down." Golbez disappeared however Shine knew what to expect and looked behind him and went to attack Golbez but Golbez was not there. "Expect the unexpected" Golbez said from his original position "now die Thundaga."

"oh no ye don't reflect" the voice that cast reflect came from a certain Scottish keywielder and he watched as the the thunder bolts that were about to strike Shine bounced off a shield he had made striking Golbez. Golbez went down on one knee indicating the blast had been quite painful. Then he started to speak.

"we will finish this another ti-" Tagger cut him off.

"the hell we will as he ran towards Golbez with his vampiric keyblade (which I've decided to call nightmare fang) in hand but by the team he reached Golbez position he was gone. "Damn you awryt buddy" he asked as he turned to Shine.

"I'm fine thanks for helping me there pal" was Shines reply. "so you didnae take off."

"nah we couldn'y leave without the captain noo could we come on we'll get to the gummi."

Meanwhile:

"Do you think there alright" Kairi asked to no one in particular naturally Scooter answered like he always does.

"They'll be fine nae danger eh that ye know, err I mean wait the original was fine just needed worded better they'll be fine I know them two of the toughest guys you could ever meet" Scooter dragged on as usual he like always did come to a halt.

"so uh how do we start looking for these uh Hale stones anyway?" Goofy asked. Scooter glanced over at the dog man (I read prince of heart by tssouldude and he said dog so I'll go for dog although I'm still unsure.)

"hmm well Tagger was supposed to explain it to you's oh sorry you's aint a word to you lot is it my apologies but since he's out getting Shine I'll gladly do it" Scooter then signalled for everyone to come in everyone did bar Slicer who had been quiet this whole time. "Right see this thing." Scooter pointed to some sort of monitor. "well if I turn it on then-"

"Scooter I hope you're not trying to do my job" a familiar voice shouted out from behind. "well you might as well continue."

"thanks Tagger now where was I oh yeah the Haletector well it simply if I turn it on then-." Scooter was abruptly interrupted by Slicer.

"For god's sake isn't it obvious you turn it on and it tells you where a Hale stone has been detected." Slicer stormed out of the room to Scooter yelling.

"Anything to make a scene eh ya toff."

"I think I better explain Slicers a toff because he's a snob and he's a snob as he's prince of his world" Shine said this whilst lying down healing up his wounds.

"He's a prince" Donald shouted out. Shine replied with.

"well yeah why do you think he acts like such a spoiled brat and never likes anyone to talk to him he's not used to people talking to him on his level."

"So what world is he prince of then" Kairi asked. Cand, Scooter and Tagger all shrugged and had a look that made it clear he had never told them. Shine never said a word so it was likely he never knew either.

"Anyway" Cand said "What are we gonna do the Haletector shows 3 wait no 4 stones how do we split up Shine?"

"Hmm I don't' recognise a couple of these worlds." Shine paused to think when the detector made a beeping sound as another Hale stone had been detected. "Alright we split into two's."

"And the last one to partner up has to go with slicer." Scooter said laughing . However when he turned round he saw that everyone was in twos except for himself Shine and Riku. "I'm going with Riku he shouted out."

"Great I'm stalk with the toff" was shines comment. "anyway you'll be given you're world and before you ask there's seven smaller gummis down in the hanger below their two seaters but good enough yes the size of this ship is impressive so any questions?"

Thanks for reading by the way here's the groups of two.

Scooter and Riku

Shine and Slicer

Donald and Goofy

Tagger and Cand

Sora and Kairi


	12. Chapter 12

note * it's been years since I saw this film so it might not be right I'll probably use Wikipedia for a lot of it I'm trying to sort of stay away from the original stories in some worlds anyway to make things more interesting.

A Royal wedding

Sora and Kairi were closing in on Agrabah Sora was looking forward to seeing Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and the others again and introducing them to Kairi. Sora examined this really small ship it was really just two seats, the controls and a Haletector as Scooter had called it. Sora was flying the ship fine until the Haletector started to act up it made strange noises before something appeared on the Hale stone detecting monitor. It was Cand he was transmitting from his and Tagger's ship to theirs.

"Hey Guy's forgot to tell you after you're done press the blue button that says falcon teleport it should take you back to the falcon that's the gummi you were in before. " Kairi looked around for this button and then found it just left of her. Sora and Kairi thought Cand was about to go but then they heard another voice say.

"Gawrsh Cand is it safe to leave the Falcon in the middle of space like that." Cand replied quickly with.

"Heh it's not lying in space see Cid Highwind has created a link between Radiant Garden and the exact point we left it all we need to do is contact him and he'll teleport it from the garage to that same spot." Sora then heard a voice which was obviously Rikus say.

"Wow was that goofy so how come we can all here each other?"

"Well I hacked into the Haletector since it's basically just receives signals and made it so that it could send them out to then I did all of yours from here pretty simple really but I need to check there working Shine can you hear me ."

"Sure can" Shine replied.

"Good now Sora and Kairi can you hear me" Cand asked

"We can hear you loud and clear" Kairi responded, Cand nodded then disappeared after which an electronic female voice stated.

"Transmission over"

Sora then looked out they had reached Agrabah he then pressed various buttons flipped some switches and prepared to land.

The two landed and Kairi looked around before saying.

"So this is Agrabah." Sora nodded then looked around. "What are you doing Sora?" Sora laughed and gave his answer.

"Looking for the Hale stone of course" Kari gave what we'll call a Scooter laugh so it was a pretty big laugh. "What's so funny?" Sora asked slightly offended.

"It's not going to lying around anywhere we'll need to ask around and look further." Kairi had given the answer but Sora didn't like it he groaned. To which Kairi laughed again and said "you're such a lazy bum"

"I've got an Idea" Sora cried a bit too loud, "We go see Aladdin and Jasmine I'm sure they would be willing to help." So Sora and Kairi started to walk towards the palace they reached the gate just to be stopped by a large and brutish guard.

"No entry whilst the royal wedding is going on unless you have a pass." Sora knew what to do he would simply tell the truth.

"I don't have a pass But I'm an old friend of Aladdins.

"That would be prince Aladdin to you peasant now leave no pass no entry." The guard replied. Sora was starting to get ticked off with the guard but he knew he had to back off still two of his friends were getting married and Sora couldn't even get in.

"So what do we do now Sora?" asked Kairi looking back at the palace. Sora began to think not knowing what to do then he saw a strange blue man flying through the sky Sora recognised him straight away and then he tried to call out for him.

"Genie" The powerful blue man stopped and looked around. "Down here it's me Sora." Genie flew down as fast as he could and grabbed Sora in a big hug.

"Sora old buddy old pal it's good to see you so you big for our boy Al's wedding?" Genie let Sora go and awaited a reply

"Good to see you to Genie why kinda needed a favour of Aladdin but since it's his wedding we could go I guess but the guard won't let us in." Genie stopped and looked around before questioning.

"We but I don't see Donald or Goofy anywhere did you guys get separated?" Sora looked at Genie and said.

"No Donald and Goofy aren't here I'm here with another friend of mine this is Kairi" Sora Pointed at the female keywielder. And she waved at Genie to which Genie got ecstatic.

"Oh young love" he cried. "Still while you to crazy kids our out loving it up spare a moment for your old pal Genie eh?" Kairi instantly liked Genie he could make people laugh that was definitely his best quality. Still the conversation had gotten off topic and Kairi was going to bring it back.

"So uh what should we do about getting into the wedding then?" Genie stopped and thought then he clicked his fingers and they were all in the palace. Sora looked around this was the first time he had been in the palace well there was the time when Jafar was Sultan but he never really had much time to look around then so now he was making up for it. Shortly afterwards a young girl with tanned skin ran up to him and cried out.

"Sora is that you oh you came for our wedding Aladdin never mentioned you were coming" Sora sort of edged away because friend or not he was still an intruder.

"Well he doesn't know we sorta broke into the castle but that's only because the guard wouldn't let us in sorry Jasmine."Jasmine smiled at him.

"Sora your our friend you know you're welcome in the palace any time." She said then turned to Kairi and asked rhetorically.

"Kairi is that you wow how longs it been since hollow bastion."

"2 years" Kairi replied to the rhetorical question.

"Hey Jasmine" Sora addressed the princess. "Where's Aladdin's room?" Jasmine pointed down the hall and said.

"Down there then turn left." Sora thanked her and walked down the hall pulling Kairi with him but she shook her head and told Sora that she was going to ask Jasmine for that favour.

Sora ran up the hall and there he saw his old friend Aladdin.

"Sora" Aladdin shouted out. Sora nodded and then Aladdin asked "So you came for the wedding?" Sora shook his head and simply told Aladdin the truth. "Oh but since your here you will stay for the wedding right?" Sora gave a one word answer.

"Sure"

Personally I think this is my best chapter yet and the film is Aladdin and the king of thieves.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Note* Soon I might run an OC creation contest shortly but only if I get some more reviews and stuff no point in running a contest if no one enter you know lol anyway if you think I should run the contest leave it in a review or pm me.

Gatecrashers

A large man with a slight beard stood outside the palace "This better not just be another wild goose chase Cassim."

"It's not Saluk this time I'm sure the oracle is here." Replied a man wearing blue robes (1) which covered most of his body the only thing that could be seen was his eyes. "And when I do I will find the hand of Midas."The one known as Saluk grunted and looked towards some of his men who were trying to force some elephants to ram a wall down.

"Let me do it you imbeciles" he snarled at them as he walked over to the elephant raising his fist revealing some sort of gauntlet and punched the elephant in the backside. The elephant charges forward as Saluk grins slyly.

"Now onward men you may talk what you like but we must get the oracle" Cassim cried. After which he whispered to himself "for my son."

The wedding wasn't what Sora expected he had expected them to be able to sit down and everything was white then again what did he know he had never been to a wedding. He really couldn't understand the concept of an elephant running through a wall.

"Sora thieves" Kairi cried out to him. Sora jumped up and ran towards a sword wielding thief. The man obviously wasn't very skilled because Sora defeated him easily. Sora looked around and saw a man with a strange gold gauntlet on his left hand. (2)

"So you want to play huh boy" Saluk sneered at Sora striking him with a heavy punch. Sora fell back in pain the man packed a huge punch and his gauntlet only helped a little. With that the man grinned as Sora got back to his feet the man attempted to punch him again but was blasted by flame. Sora turned to see Kairi holding her keyblade.

"Thought you could use some help"

"Thanks"

_Meanwhile_

Aladdin and the purple clad man Cassim were in a tug of war over a strange staff.

"Let go of the oracle boy" Cassim barked. Aladdin simply growled and kicked Cassim in the stomach forcing him away. Cassim then found himself surrounded by guards.

"Hmm it appears I shall have to retreat" he declared. However the brutish guard that had prevented Sora and Kairi entry to the palace had something else to say.

"You've no were to go bub." However Cassim had already disappeared along with the rest of the thieves.

Sora looked to Kairi and asked.

"He was tough wasn't he?" Kairi replied quickly.

"Sure was and he knew how to make a quick getaway."

"Oh bravo making some crook look like an expert fighter then again it's all Scooter619's fault he's writing this." An unknown voice cried out. This confused Sora he looked over to see a tall man with messy black hair wearing red robes and had a strange blue tattoo marked on the right side of his face.

"Huh who's writing what?" Sora asked in his confusion.

"Oh nothing just breaking the fourth wall by the way I've seen this movie and in the next chapter it turns out that Cassim is..." The man started however a giant hand appeared from the sky and slapped him across the head. The man sighed and finished with "fine then I won't ruin this but I need to give out some sort of spoiler so here goes Snape kills Dumbledore." Kairi looked straight at the man with a face of anger and yelled out.

"What are you talking about" The man sneered and replied calmly.

"Oh just ruining Harry Potter for those idiots who only watch the movies and don't read the books, I mean the movies suck the books are pretty good but the movies make them look like crap sorta the same way this fanfic makes a great game like kingdom hearts look like crap."

"This is getting nowhere so I'll change the subject who are you?" Sora said with a sigh.

"Well it's not who I am but what I am that would matter to you but giving that I'm not going to tell you who I am I'll give you a name which would be Skyre and yes if you're wondering I am the same Skyre from chapter five I'm not really supposed to tell you this but my boss made it so I can never eat ice cream again damn him."

"So are you our enemy?" Kairi asked. Skyre nodded and added.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends come here and give your buddy a hug." Rather than give Skyre a hug Sora and Kairi drew there keyblades. Skyre gave another sigh and put some gloves on. "Can't we all just get along?"

Sorry if that's the wrong colour I'm half colour blind

I don't actually know what hand he wears the gauntlet on

Also Skyre is based on Crescent by Tlsouldude thanks go to him for letting me use a crescent based character.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
